30 morts de Remus Lupin
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de ficlets écrites pour la commu' LJ 30morts
1. Mort au combat

_30 textes sur 30 "morts" de Remus. Écris pour la commu' LJ 30morts._

* * *

**Tombé pour la paix**

Rating :K

Thème: #11 Mort au combat

Disclaimer :Malheureusement, JKR ne veut pas me céder Remus. Dommage.

* * *

Ca y était. La Bataille Finale était enfin arrivée. Cette bataille qui allait déterminer le destin du monde sorcier.

Allait-on se débarrasser du Mal ou allait-on sombrer définitivement dans la terreur ?

***

De nombreux sorciers s'étaient engagés dans ce combat pour la paix. Essentiellement des élèves de Poudlard et des professeurs.

Normal, la bataille se déroulait dans le château et son parc. Des habitants de Pré-au-Lard aussi. Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Parmi lesquels Remus Lupin.

***

Remus qui se battait pour la paix.

Pour sa famille. Sa jeune épouse, Nymphadora et leur fils nouveau-né, Teddy.

Pour Harry. Pour Harry, mais surtout pour le souvenir des parents de celui-ci, James et Lily. Et pour leur meilleur ami, Sirius.

Etrangement, il ne se battait pas pour lui.

Seuls les autres étaient importants.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas non plus l'envie de mourir.

***

Il plongea dans le combat, bien déterminé à éliminer le plus de Mangemorts possible.

Et s'il venait à croiser Bellatrix, il prendrait un malin plaisir à la tuer afin de venger Sirius.

À cette pensée, il sentit une partie de lui-même se réveiller : son instinct de tueur.

Celui du loup qui partageait son corps.

***

Un éclair rose passa à coté de lui. C'était Dora.

Il avait bien tenté de la convaincre de rester chez sa mère avec Teddy, mais elle avait argué que si un des parents du bébé devait rester à ses côtés, ça devrait plutôt être Remus. Elle,elle était Auror ; le combat, c'était son métier.

Alors, il n'avait pas insisté.

Il aurait pourtant dû...

Quand il vit l'éclair vert filer vers elle, il était trop loin pour la prévenir.

Et il ne put qu'assister à la mort de son épouse bien-aimée.

***

Bellatrix. C'était elle qui avait tué Dora.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, sans prêter attention au reste des combattants, seul comptait son désir de vengeance.

Il la perdit plusieurs fois de vue, mais il la retrouvait toujours, son rire dément se faisant entendre au-dessus des cris et des bruits de combat.

***

Mais il ne la tua pas.

Alors qu'il allait enfin la rattraper, ce fut Molly Weasley qui prit la vie de la Mangemort.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière image que Remus vit avant de mourir ; le sourire moqueur et surpris de Bellatrix - ce même sourire qu'avait eu Sirius avant de tomber derrière le Voile.

***

Le sortilège de mort lancé par Dolohov le frappa en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol pavé du hall.

***

C'était la guerre et il n'était qu'un simple combattant tombé pour la paix.**  
**


	2. Mort de honte

**La lettre  
**

Rating :K

Thème: #29 Mort de honte

Disclaimer :Malheureusement, JKR ne veut pas me céder Remus. Dommage.

* * *

C'est horrible ! Affreux ! Terrible ! Une catastrophe ! Un désastre ! Un cataclysme ! L'Apocalypse ! C'est la fiiiiin !

Je n'ai plus qu'à disparaître. Peut-être devrais-je creuser un trou dans le sol et m'y enterrer à tout jamais. Ou bien changer d'identité, partir à l'étranger et ne plus revenir. En tout cas, je dois fuir loin d'ici.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écrire cette lettre à Mary ? Et pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas mieux cachée ?

C'était pourtant évident que la laisser dans mon livre de potions, lequel était posé sur mon bureau, n'était pas une cachette adéquate. Surtout avec les trois individus qui partagent mon dortoir et qui ignorent le sens de l'expression "vie privée".

Et maintenant, cet idiot de Sirius est debout sur une des tables de la Salle Commune, ma lettre à la main, la lisant à haute voix devant la majorité des Gryffondor. Qui rient. Et se moquent de moi. Et pleurent de rire pour certains.

Et Mary est là, elle aussi. Et elle rit.

Je suis fini. Merlin, faites que la Tour Gryffondor s'écroule et que je meurs. Que toute la Maison meurt. Sirius le premier.

Ou qu'un trou noir apparaisse dans l'Espace-Temps et m'emporte loin. Très loin d'ici. Que je remonte le temps jusqu'au jour de ma naissance afin que je puisse faire disparaître ce bébé destiné à devenir l'adolescent honteux que mon soi-disant ami est en train d'humilier publiquement.

Peut-être devrais-je supplier Snape à genoux de me fournir un énorme stock de potions d'Oubli. De toute façon, humilié pour humilié, autant que ce soit devant mon "ennemi" que mes amis.

-Eh, rougis pas comme ça, Moony ! C'est pas grave, tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie de la poésie. Parce que dire à une fille que ses yeux sont aussi verts qu'un clabbert _(1)_, c'est pas forcément très élégant.

Je veux mourir !  


* * *

_(1) une créature vivant dans les arbres qui ressemble au croisement d'un singe et d'une grenouille. Sa peau est d'un vert tacheté est lisse et dépourvue de fourrure._

* * *

_Et voilà, une "mort" sans mort !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	3. Mort par suicide

**Dernière étreinte**

Défi : "Étreinte" + thème optionnel "Sexe" sur **31_jours **et "Mort par suicide" sur **30morts**

Disclaimer : à une certaine Johanne Kathleen Rowling qui n'est pas très connue…

Rating : M

Nombre de mots : 4x100

Note : Harry est un boulet, il n'a pas réussi à libérer Buck et donc Sirius ne s'est pas échappé.

* * *

Les mouvements des deux hommes sont tendres et violents à la fois.

On sent l'urgence et le désespoir qu'ils mettent dans cette étreinte.

Le besoin quasi-vital de partager ce moment d'intimité.

Les mains caressantes alors que les baisers sont possessifs.

Les ongles qui s'enfoncent profondément dans la chair des épaules.

Les corps qui se fondent l'un en l'autre violemment pour ne plus former qu'un seul être.

Les larmes et la détresse sur les visages.

La peur dans leurs yeux.

L'amour.

-Sirius, ne pars pas…

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Remus.

***

Remus reste là, prostré, seul, dans la pièce où quelques minutes auparavant, son amant était encore présent.

Les Détraqueurs étaient venus le chercher.

Le chercher pour le mener à la mort.

Fudge a donné l'ordre de lui infliger le baiser du Détraqueur.

Il n'a même pas eu le droit de lui faire ses adieux correctement.

Ils ont simplement fait l'amour une dernière fois. Dans l'urgence.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais lorsque les gardiens d'Azkaban sont arrivés, il n'avait plus la force de parler, terrassé par le chagrin.

-Sirius…

***

Il a versé jusqu'à la dernière larme de son corps.

Ses forces l'ont quitté.

Son esprit est parti au loin, dans un lieu où Sirius est toujours en vie, libre et souriant. Heureux.

Sans lui, il n'est plus rien qu'une coquille vide.

S'il a tenu le coup toutes ces années, c'est parce qu'il le croyait coupable. Mais maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité, il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Et quand Sirius l'avait serré dans ses bras dans la Cabane, il s'était sentit enfin complet. Vivant.

***

Vivant, il ne l'est plus depuis que Sirius l'a quitté.

Il ne veut plus l'être.

Sans Sirius, sa vie ne rime à rien.

Alors, il ne voit plus qu'une seule solution.

Définitive et sans appel.

Mourir.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait le regretter, il n'a plus de famille, plus de travail, plus d'ami, plus d'amant.

La main douloureusement serrée sur la dague qu'il a conjurée, la lame entaillant ses poignets, il repense aux moments de bonheur partagés avec Sirius.

-Attends-moi.

Ses yeux se ferment.

Une dernière fois.


End file.
